Lord Boros (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Power Sealed= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Boros, also called Lord Boros by his subordinates, is the main antagonist of the first season of the One-Punch Man anime and manga series. He is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, the pirate band that controls all of outer space. His species fought and won the battle for survival on its homeworld, a planet with the harshest of environments, and they claim to possess the greatest in regenerative powers. Boros himself boasts abnormally superior physical attributes even for his species, along with latent energy so powerful he can blast away entire planets. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Lord Boros Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Dominator of the Universe, Leader of Dark Matter Thieves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Chi Manipulation, Power Fists, Power Legs, Ergokinetic Combat, Sealing Armor, Elemental Aura, Flight, Power Detection (Can sense the energy levels of others), Regeneration (High-Mid to Low-High. Was able to regenerate even if he was punch into pieces by Saitama. Boros regenerated from his eye after he was punched into pieces by Saitama, so it's likely that he can regenerate from it as long as he has enough energy), Immortality (Type 3), Double-Edged Power w/ Meteoric Burst (This ability allows Boros to gain incredible speed and strenght at the cost of putting immense burden on his body), Limiter Removal w/ armor removal and Meteoric Burst, Speed Combat, Energy Manipulation, Optic Blasts (Can fire energy blasts from his eye), Transformation, Planet Destruction w/ Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, Stellar Beam Emission (His Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon ''is a beam of condensed stellar energy), Projectile Body (Can use his powers to turn himself into a living bullet). Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Survived the harsh environment of his home planet, which is covered in lava). 'Attack Potency:' '''Planet Level' (Was stated multiple times to be able to destroy a planet) Speed: '''At least Relativistic+ (Immensely faster than Geryuganshoop, whose attacks has been stated to be near lightspeed) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet Level (Managed to survive the destruction of Earth) Stamina: Very High (Can fight Saitama for a good period of time) Range: Tens to Hundreds of kilometers w/ energy blasts. Planetary w/ Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Standard Equipment: Armor Intelligence: Gifted (Is the leader of the Dark Matter thieves and a very skillful fighter. Is also one of the few being which senses Saitama's power) Weaknesses: Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely and shortens his lifespan. Boros' regeneration ability has a limit, as it shows in the end, he lost to Saitama and was unable to regenerate again after being struck by Saitama's Serious Strike. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' Like the rest of his race, Boros has an incredible rate of regeneration, with Boros himself surpassing everyone else as stated before. Boros has been shown to regrow an arm in seconds just by concentrating his energy on it. When struck by Saitama's consecutive punches, he was blown apart but was able to regenerate his whole body in an instant. However Boros' regeneration ability has a limit, as it shows in the end, he lost to Saitama and was unable to regenerate again after being struck by Saitama's Serious Strike. *'Energy Manipulation:' Boros can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire large energy blasts from the eye in his chest with great destructive power. He also combines his energy projection with his physical attacks, resulting in shockwaves and blasts capable of destroying massive areas. The invader has stated that the resulting blasts are so powerful that the weak will find even their bones vaporized instantly. *'Power Release:' Boros wears an ornate suit of armor that is designed to keep his immense powers in check. When the armor is removed his body becomes black and spiky and begins to glow from the released energy. Boros praised Saitama for being the first to last that long against his power in that state, suggesting that even in this form Boros is immensely powerful compared to other enemies. *'Meteoric Burst:' It is Boros' ultimate ability, one that takes his body's energy and transforms it into an overpowering kinetic force. When released, this speed and power goes beyond the physical limits of what any living being can endure. *'Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon:' While in his Meteoric Burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. The color is also different, instead of being only blue, it has golden tones to it. Boros states that he needs to concentrate and release the entirety of his latent energy to perform this technique. The beam is powerful enough to be able to destroy a planet. NOTE: Boros' description uses the kanji "星". That kanji generally means "celestial body". If we want to distinguish among stars, planets and satellites, we use three different elements; the second element is always 星. In Europe, the difference between stars and planets was pretty ambiguous. In our times, there are still people who call Venus "the brightest star of the sky" and, in astrology, it is used to call planets "stars". Until Galileo's times, even the sun and the moon were considered planets, due to their apparent movement. In Japan, planets are associated with the five Chinese elements and have the "星" (''-sei'') suffix. Thus we have: 火星 (Mars), 水星 (Mercury), 木星 (Jupiter), 金星 (Venus), 土星 (Saturn). Uranus, Neptune and Pluto (discovered years later) are called: 天王星, 海王星 and 冥王星. The fantasy planets that appear in literature generally have the "星" (''-sei'') suffix. In this context the "星" kanji is used for planets, because it is more consistent with the other statements. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 5